Unexpected
by Sookie Compton
Summary: Charlie está no penúltimo ano do ensino médio, e vai visitar Sam na faculdade. (Tradução da história original de sinuk) One-Shot Disclaimer: I do not own Perks of Being a Wallflower


**Unexpected**  
Autora**:** **sinuk **(link: u/2697927/ )  
_(A original em inglês está no perfil acima)_

* * *

**Tradução e adaptação:**

29 de Outubro de 1993

Querido amigo,

Ja faz um tempo desde a ultima vez que lhe escrevi. Agora estou no penúltimo ano do ensino médio. Tem sido difícil desde que passei a tentar "participar", mas principalmente, desde que Sam e Patrick partiram, mas tenho tentado lidar com isso. Eu não tenho feito novos amigos. Em um dia as pessoas falam comigo, no outro elas olham pra mim como se nem me conhecessem. Mas tudo bem. Porque eu sei que ainda tenho Sam, Patrick, Mary Elizabeth, Alice e Bob. Embora tenha visto nenhum deles desde o verão, mas vi Patrick e Bob semana passada.

Você notou? Minha gramática melhorou muito! Bill tem me ajudado com isso depois da aula. Ele é o único com quem posso conversar quando Sam e Patrick não estão. Ele tenta me convencer a usar palavras grandes, como "reminiscência" e "incessante". Ainda estou trabalhando nisso.

Eu sinto saudades da Sam. Saudades de nossas piadas particulares. Saudades de andar no banco traseiro da sua pick-up e de me sentir infinito enquanto atravessamos o túnel. Nós temos trocado cartas e telefonado um ao outro quase todo dia, mas mesmo assim sinto saudades dela. Sinto tanta saudades que dói.

Eu ainda estou apaixonado por ela. Não diminuiu. Nem um pouco.

Eu liguei pra ela hoje. Fazia três dias desde a ultima vez que nos falamos, e eu notei algo diferente em sua voz quando ela atendeu.

"Alô?"

"Sam?"

"Charlie!"

"Oi."

"Está tudo bem? Como estão as coisas aí?" Ela perguntou um monte de coisas, mas não vejo porque escrever todas aqui.

"Está tudo bem, Sam. Só liguei pra dizer que estou com saudades."

"Oh. Eu também sinto saudades, Charlie."

Nós começamos a praticar "reminiscência" sobre nossos bons tempos. Ela chorou. Eu chorei. Nós sentimos muita falta daquele tempo. Nós sentimos muita falta um do outro.

Então eu perguntei se eu podia ir visitá-la.

Ela me disse que não sabia se o campus permitia visitantes no momento. Mas disse pra eu ir mesmo assim. Ela disse que seu dormitório ficava na ala leste, e que me esperaria no estacionamento.

Eu pensei que me sentiria mal se eu aparecesse lá de mãos vazias. Então eu gravei uma mixtape com musicas que ela gosta. Eu coloquei The Smiths, Nirvana, The Beatles e algumas outras bandas. Eu resolvi nomeá-la "Sam" já que era pra ela, e acho que o nome se encaixa perfeitamente. Eu não a enfeitei, só peguei a caneta e escrevi "SAM" nela, e embaixo escrevi "Com amor, pra sempre, Charlie." Espero que Sam goste.

O trajeto não foi complicado. Eu achei o estacionamento com facilidade, e assim que eu desliguei o motor, eu ouvi alguém bater no vidro. Era a Sam! Seus olhos ainda estavam marejados por conta da nossa conversa. Ela gesticulou pra que eu saísse do carro, e eu saí. Quando a porta do carro fechou ela me agarrou e me abraçou tão rápido e com tanta força, que eu até fiquei sem ar.

"Charlie." Ela disse baixinho de forma que ninguém ouvisse, embora não houvesse alguém ali.

Nós ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo, e eu me senti bem. Eu senti o corpo de Sam contra o meu, mas eu não acho que tenha problema que eu pense nela desse jeito. Ela beijou minha bochecha e me soltou. Eu olhei dentro de seus olhos. Eles estavam tão lindos como na primeira vez que os vi. Assim como ela.

Ela sorriu e segurou minha mão. Nós fomos até seu quarto, no qual ela mora sozinha. Eu sentei no chão, apoiando minhas costas na sua cama e ela foi na cozinha.

"Você quer comer algo, Charlie?"

Eu disse a ela que eu estava cheio, mas ela me fez um sanduíche mesmo assim. Ela se sentou perto de mim e me fez algumas perguntas.

"Como vai a escola?"

"Bem."

"E os seus pais?"

"Tem me mimado desde que minha irmã e irmão partiram."

"Você tem visto Bob e Patrick?"

"Sim, mas não muito. Não é a mesma coisa sem você."

Sam olhou pra mim emocionada e então me abraçou novamente. Foi emocionante para mim. Mas eu não chorei. Não sei porquê.

Então eu lembrei da mixtape. Eu tirei rapidamente do meu bolso e Sam pareceu surpresa. Eu entreguei a mixtape para ela. Seus olhos se iluminaram. Ela ficou com a mesma expressão de quando falei que não era a mesma coisa sem ela. E ela me abraçou novamente. Desta vez, dessa ves o abraço foi mais apertado e quente.

"Obrigada," ela sussurrou.

Ela me soltou e sorriu pra mim. "Você quer assistir um filme?"  
Nós subimos em sua cama e nos cobrimos com o seu cobertor. Eu havia feito pipoca para ela e ela havia pegado M&M's para dividirmos. Nós escolhemos um filme de terror/suspense.

Nas partes assustadoras do filme ela se apertava contra mim e cobria os olhos. Ela me puxava pra perto e eu a puxava pra mais perto ainda.

Depois do filme Sam começou a rir e apoiou a cabeça sobre meu ombro. Eu ri também, e então Sam repentinamente parou de rir, olhou pra mim e sorriu,

"Mais um?" ela perguntou. "Você escolhe."

Eu sai de baixo dos cobertores e fui olhar seus filmes.

"Rápido, 'tá muito frio," Sam disse. Eu sabia que ela estava brincando, mas me apressei mesmo assim.

Nós bebemos, comemos doces e pipoca, e assistimos filmes a noite toda. Eu perdi a noção da hora e de quantos filmes vimos. Sam e eu estávamos bêbados, mas resolvemos limpar tudo. Minha visão estava estranha e embaçada, eu via várias Sams e eu ria sem parar.

Eu me lembro de Sam ter ficado sóbria antes de mim. Eu demoro mais por ser mais novo. Apertei minhas têmporas e passei a ver apenas três Sams.

"Estou indo pra casa, 'tá bem?" Eu lembro de ter dito enquanto tentava abrir a porta.

"Não, você não vai, Charlie," ela me disse.

Ela fechou a porta e parou na minha frente.

"Me deixa ir Sam."

"Não, Charlie. São quase quatro horas da manhã. Você não vai assim."

Eu sacudi minha cabeça e apertei minhas têmporas. Eu agora via apenas uma Sam. Eu pisquei e sorri.

"Bom," ela disse. "Você voltou ao normal."

Eu tentei abrir a porta novamente e ela me disse não, que estava muito tarde.

Ela me puxou de volta pra cama. Eu fiquei encarando algo, mas não lembro o quê.

"Eu realmente senti a sua falta, Charlie."

"Eu também sinto sua falta, Sam." Então eu percebi que estava olhando para seus lábios. Ela me beijou. Eu beijei de volta. Ela colocou as mãos no meu pescoço e eu coloquei as minhas na sua cintura. Eu a deitei na cama enquanto a beijava. Eu toquei Sam por baixo de suas roupas e ela me tocou também. De repente não havia mais roupas. Foi maravilhoso. Eu acariciei sua bochecha e então ela tomou minha mão e a levou até sua calcinha. Eu a toquei. Sam é tão linda. Ela deslizou sua mão até a minha cueca e me tocou.

E eu não a impedi.

Eu me senti muito bem. Eu tirei a calcinha de Sam e ela tirou a minha cueca. Foi muito bom sentir o corpo da Sam contra o meu. Ela colocou as mãos acima da cabeça e eu coloquei minha mão junto a dela, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Pra encurtar a historia, Sam e eu fizemos sexo. Foi muito doce e real. Mais tarde Sam foi muito legal em relação a isso. Eu fiquei meio assustado, mas é tudo sobre tentativa e erro, certo? Sam disse que eu me sai bem.

Depois ela disse que me amava. Eu disse a ela que a amava também.

E depois disso não conseguimos parar de rir.

Com amor, pra sempre,

Charlie

_Fim_.

* * *

**N/T: **Quando eu li esse livro eu me identifiquei tanto, principalmente — infelizmente — com o suicídio e o abuso. Chorei muito e li sem parar.  
Amo Sam e Charlie.  
Li essa historia em uma madrugada e tive que traduzir. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
